


Nosso Amor Não São Águas Passadas

by BellaP



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP/pseuds/BellaP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tempo conserta tudo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosso Amor Não São Águas Passadas

 

 

**5**

 

O pacote chegou dois dias depois que Steve libertou os outros Vingadores da prisão. Neste havia uma carta atrelada com três simples palavras:

“ _Vai se fuder!_ ”

E, dentro da caixa, o telefone em pedaços.

Parece que Tony não aceitou as suas desculpas.

 

**4**

 

Tony Stark não assinou o Tratado. Não porque ele não acreditava mais neste, mas porque ele estava cansado. Cansado de ser o Homem de Ferro. Agora havia 149 países apoiando o Tratado e exigindo que os Vingadores fossem punidos de acordo. Quem eles pensam que são para fazer o que bem entenderem, para cuspirem desta maneira na vontade do povo, na vontade do povo de se proteger contra aqueles que, só porque são poderosos, acham que sabem melhor do que o povo o que este quer, ou precisa?

T'Challa tentou convencer Steve a reconsiderar, sobre o Tratado. A resposta de Steve foi não. Sempre seria não. Eles estavam atando as mãos deles e não foi para isto que os Vingadores foram criados. Eles eram os heróis mais poderosos da Terra, deveriam ter a permissão de quebrar algumas regras, não ficar atrelados a elas.

T'Challa pediu para que eles deixassem Wakanda em dois dias. Ele ainda ajudaria com Bucky, mas se Steve não estava pronto a se comprometer, o rei não colocaria o seu país em perigo só porque Capitão América era teimoso demais para ver a verdade.

O povo tinha medo dos Vingadores, e Rogers não estava ajudando em nada a apagar este medo.

 

**3**

 

Claro que, como sempre, a Terra foi atacada e os Vingadores foram chamados. O Tratado foi prontamente esquecido diante da ameaça de extinção global. O Homem de Ferro foi chamado também, e disse não. Ele estava aposentado, esqueceram? Então os Vingadores, e alguns outros heróis que eles conseguiram recrutar em cima da hora, foram para a guerra e, mais uma vez, salvaram o planeta.

Com isto, Steve Rogers e seu bando foram perdoados. As pessoas viram que os Vingadores eram uma necessidade, não importa o quão incontrolável eles viessem a ser. Eles voltaram para os EUA em dias, voltaram para as instalações, e tudo voltou a ser como era em semanas. Exceto o Homem de Ferro.

Tony Stark não morava mais em Nova Iorque. No dia em que os Vingadores retornaram, foi o dia em que ele mudou de volta para a California. Também foi o dia em que Pepper Potts anunciou que as Indústrias Stark não patrocinariam mais os Vingadores. Eles eram um péssimo investimento.

 

**2**

 

Tony Stark ia ser pai. Esta foi a notícia que Steve recebeu ao acordar em uma terça-feira chuvosa. A mãe do bebê era desconhecida, porque Pepper Potts e Tony não eram mais um casal há três anos e a presidente das Indústrias Stark estava noiva, prestes a se casar, com o ex-guarda-costas de Tony: Happy Hogan.

O novo herdeiro dos Stark nasceu no dia 5 de Fevereiro e a sua primeira foto foi tirada pela Vanity Fair, dois meses depois. O sorriso de Tony nas fotos era tão grande que Steve não teve coragem de tentar qualquer tipo de contato. Tentar reestabelecer contato com Tony era algo que estava na cabeça de Steve desde que eles foram perdoados e voltaram para os EUA. Tony mudando-se de volta para a Californa, no segundo em que os Vingadores pisaram em solo americano, era uma grande pista sobre o que Stark pensava sobre qualquer tentativa de construir uma nova ponte da amizade entre eles.

O nome do bebê era James Stephen Stark e Steve não queria ficar esperançoso com isto. Realmente não queria. Mas o bebê tinha grandes olhos azuis com um pouco de verde misturado neste, e o sorriso de Tony.

 

**1**

 

Cinco anos após o que todos chamavam de “Vingadores: Guerra Civil”, os cientistas de Wakanda finalmente desfizeram a programação da HIDRA e libertaram Bucky do controle mental.

Bucky foi trazido de volta aos EUA porque um ano antes Steve conseguiu retirar todas as acusações que havia contra ele e obter para o amigo anistia. Bucky era um herói de guerra, como o Capitão América, que passou por um grande trauma e precisava de ajuda, não ser jogado em uma prisão.

Bucky tornou-se um Vingador duas semanas após o seu retorno e percebeu que algo não estava certo com Steve duas semanas e meia depois.

– Isto não pode ser saudável.

– O quê?! – Steve pulou no sofá. Às vezes ele esquecia que, apesar da lavagem cerebral da HIDRA ter sido desfeita, o treinamento de Bucky como o Soldado Invernal ainda estava lá. Ele podia ser tão silencioso quanto Natasha, quando queria.

– Sua nova fixação pelo filho de Tony Stark. – Steve corou e fechou o seu caderno de desenhos. O pequeno James estava em praticamente todas as páginas, porque o pequeno James era o plano de Steve e Tony para o futuro.

Oficialmente, Pepper e Tony terminaram o seu relacionamento após a Guerra Civil. Não oficialmente, isto aconteceu desde o incidente com o Mandarin. Eles mantiveram a farsa porque eram os novos queridinhos da América a as ações das Indústrias Stark não suportariam mais este golpe.

A verdade era que Steve não perdeu apenas um amigo na Sibéria. Ele perdeu muito mais. Ele perdeu um futuro planejado com Tony. Um futuro que ele jogou pela janela com as suas mentiras e a sua cegueira quando o assunto era Bucky.

Um futuro que incluiria o pequeno James.

– Por favor, vá falar com ele. A sua cara de cachorro sem dono está me dando nos nervos.

– Bucky, eu não acho...

– Vá, antes que eu te chute através do país até a Califórnia. – e Steve tinha a certeza de que Bucky faria isto. O seu melhor amigo não estava 100% de volta. A HIDRA o quebrou de uma forma que nem mesmo Steve e os melhores psiquiatras poderiam ajudar mas, de alguma maneira, ele estava de volta. De volta e bem mandão.

Então Steve foi para a Califórnia, pedir por perdão mais uma vez.

 

**+1**

 

Quando Tony abriu a porta, ele não parecia surpreso em ver Steve, somente suspirou daquela maneira que Steve sabia que Tony pensava que ele era um idiota.

– Você demorou. – Steve sorriu, tentando não criar esperanças, mas Tony não estava gritando, ou o acusando de nada, só olhava para Steve esperando para que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

– Eu sinto muito. Eu sou um idiota e eu sei que não mereço o seu perdão. Eu sei que eu agi como um moleque mimado em relação ao Tratado, que eu arruinei tudo e não estou pedindo para que me aceite de volta em sua vida, só peço que você pense no assunto. Pense se um dia você vai poder me perdoar. – Steve disse tudo em um só fôlego. Era isto, ou Tony diria para ele se ferrar, ou pensaria no assunto. Cinco anos era tempo demais para ter rancor. Não era?

Tony suspirou e deu um passo para o lado, liberando o caminho em um convite silencioso.

– Você quer conhecer o seu filho? – ele disse com um minúsculo, mas genuíno sorriso. – Ele tem os seus olhos.

– Azuis com um pouco de verde.

– Como sempre planejamos.

– É, como planejamos.

 

 


End file.
